


Magick (Faerie)

by wanderae



Category: Faerie Folklore, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fiction, Human Jeon Jungkook, Human Kim Taehyung | V, Human Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderae/pseuds/wanderae
Summary: Taehyung gets sucked into a world that feels like he had always been part of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've had this idea in my head for a long time now. Procrastination brings out your creativity! Also, I've been really hooked with The Shadowhunter Chronicles by Cassandra Clare so a lot of this Faerie is heavily based on that. No other creatures from the Shadow World though! ^_^

Taehyung didn't know why he was walking around at three in the morning. Jimin would be worried and Seulgi would smack him on the head if she ever found out. Maybe she was right, he really had no self-preservation. He should have let her roll him up in bubble wrap.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

It had been a long time since he talked to Seulgi though. Or Irene. Or Minho. Or any of his friends, really. He spoke only to Jimin these days, and it was mostly stilted roommate talk.

 

He had been feeling odd lately. He often wondered if this was how depression started. He’d always thought depression was preceded by a great emotional trauma. That it would feel like a never ending downward spiral. He didn't expect to feel so empty, endlessly floating.

 

He had gone out for some fresh air, hoping it'd fill him up and anchor him. He had let his feet wander, which might've been a mistake since he didn't know where he was or how to get back.

 

At least his feet took him to this beautiful place though. The night brought a mystic wonder to the lake, a rippled reflection of the full moon laid by Taehyung's feet, making him feel as if he was flying with the stars. He was surrounded by tall trees, their bodies angled towards the center of the lake as if to keep him safe in this suspended moment.

 

There was an old sign by an abandoned building: **This way to the Department of Forestry**. He didn’t even know the university offered Forestry. Or maybe they used to- from the looks of the neglected building, paint peeling off different walls.

 

He decided early on that, although he trusted his feet, there was no way he was going inside that building; he never really fancied the idea of dying in the hands of vengeful ghosts.

 

He stared at the lake and his reflection stared back at him. He was distorted, just like the moon.

 

He almost fell over in shock when his reflection suddenly smiled.

 

It couldn't be, he wasn't sure.

 

It could just be a trick of the light, he comforted himself.

 

The smile gave him goosebumps all over, it was maniacal and mischievous.

 

He couldn't help but to lean closer, almost tipped towards the waters, and was glad to see that it was just him. Just a non-creepy, distorted Taehyung reflection. 

 

He would've stared longer but his attention was caught by voices from the trees. There were two and they were arguing. One of them sounded murderous and the other one apologetic.

 

His head was still turned towards them when he felt hands grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling him towards the lake. He should've screamed but he was too shocked and it was happening all too quickly. He felt himself being pulled backwards and he expected water but what engulfed him was darkness.

 

The last thing he heard were rushing footsteps and an frenzied ' _hey!'._


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung woke up with his alarm ringing in his ears and fading dreams of shining crystals behind his eyes. He was in his dorm room, his roommate prancing around the room making enough noise for ten people. Moments like this were when Taehyung hated how early Jimin rose in the morning.

 

Jimin came to Taehyung's side of the room to turn off his alarm and peace returned to their room. taehyung breatehd a sigh of relief, These were also the moments Taehyung realized how much he loved Jimin.

 

Taehyung groaned. "Marry me, Park Jimin."

 

"Get up, sleeping beauty." Jimin began walking again and each heavy step was a screech in Taehyung's half-asleep brain.

 

“I'm sure I'm not much of a beauty in the morning." he said, noticing the feel of dried drool on his cheeks.

 

"I know," said Jimin, mirth in his voice. "I have eyes."

 

Taehyung ignored his best friend in favor of getting a few more minutes in bed.

 

It took a second alarm and Jimin yanking both his pillows and blanket for him to finally get up and shower.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

"You seem better today," Irene whispered while everyone else was arguing over the last slice of pizza on their lunch table.

 

"What do you mean?" Taehyung asked back, distractedly eyeing the pizza.

 

Irene was the mom friend of the group despite her constant denial. She was the first one to notice when something was wrong.

 

"Hmm," she hummed, looking away. "You seemed distant lately so I was a little worried."

 

"We all were," said Minho, who had given up on the pizza. "But we didn't know what to do," he added with a regretful smile.

 

The others heard but kept silent. Taehyung could almost feel the the quick decline from playful to somber. They all knew what Minho was hinting at.

 

Depression had already taken one of their closest friends from them, a mere two years ago. It was still a painful topic in the group. No one had even noticed that something was wrong and Taehyung knew that Irene and Minho blamed themselves the most.

 

Taehyung didn't blame anyone. He knew they were all still wondering what went wrong or how they could've done things differently.

 

Taehyung, who was born an only child, found siblings in his friends. They were as close to him as blood and he couldn't imagine distancing himself from them. But his mind conjured up a memory of loneliness and feeling disconnected. The memory seemed as if it happened long ago, and not recently as Irene had said. Taehyung couldn't place where the memory came from.

 

"We did consider PMS, though." Sungjae added because he could never take a somber mood for too long.

 

Joy hit him on the shoulder. "Stop talking about period as if you know what they are." 

 

And Seulgi followed it up with: "No vagina, no opinion"

 

The rest of the group laughed, the tension easing from their table.

 

As they cleaned up their trays and headed out, Taehyung felt an almost physical pull to stay where he was. He turned as if beckoned and his eyes were pulled towards a boy at the other end of the cafeteria.

 

He was a bit startled to see that the boy was already staring right at him. He felt a thrilling rush of affection and his mind conjured a memory of soft brown eyes, even though he couldn't really tell from their distance. 

 

He kept thinking:  _stranger, stranger, stranger._

 

But his body seemed to reject that thought.

 

"Hey Tae," Mjnho said, effectively grounding him back to reality. "You alright? You kinda zoned out a bit."

 

Taehyung blinked once, twice. He stuttered through his excuses, telling Minho that he was perfectly fine.

 

He turned to look one last time even while his friends were dragging him away, and disappointed to see that the other boy had already looked away.

 

"Who is that?" Taehyung asked Hyeri because she was unofficially the gossip girl of their school. She knew anybody who was somebody.

 

"Who?" she asked back.

 

"The one at the corner table with really dark hair," he said and urgently tried to reach for her. "No! Don't look -"

 

But Hyeri had already turned. Taehyung wanted to facepalm. Unfortunately, Hyeri had never learned subtlety.

 

"Oh, you mean Jeon Jungkook?" Hyeri grinned. "He's one year our junior. Kinda famous actually, what with his dark and mysterious vibe. Girls dig it. Guys too," he winked at Taehyung. 

 

"Haven't seen him before," he said, ignoring the last bit.

 

"You must have, he is kinda like his brother, Min Yoongi, only taller and less scary. I didn't think he'd be your type, though."

 

"Why's that?"

 

"I thought you liked older guys more. Like Park Jimin."

 

Taehyung would deny he ever had a crush on Jimin. And if he  _did_  have a crush, it would be a very long time ago, when they first started rooming together. Before the time he got tired of how long Jimin spent in the bathroom every morning and definitely before the time Taehyung discovered just how heavy-footed Jimin was. He wondered if all dancers were like that, he thought being graceful was a requiremeny. Besides, it was easy to get a crush on Jimin. There was something ethereal about him.

 

Even Taemin, one of Minho's friends, had a brief crush on Jimim, if memory serves right. He used to come to their dorm room with Minho under the excuse of studying just to stare at Jimin in a non-creepy way.

 

"Or Minho," Hyeri's grin grew.

 

Taehyung would deny that too. It wasn't a crush, he was just in admiration of Minho's kindness and he might've appreciated Minho's look but only just a little.

 

"First of all, Jimin is  _only_ two months older. And I don't have a crush on Kim Minho or Jeon Jungkook."

 

"Sure, pal. Jeon Jungkook swings both ways. And he definitely knows how to please. In case you wanna know," Hyeri winked.

 

"You'd know, wouldn't you? Taehyung teased.

-

Hyeri laughed. Taehyung tried not to smile but he felt grateful to whoever decided to place him with this people, if only a little wistful for something his mind was desperately trying to grasp.

 

If he sneaked one last glance at Jeon Jungkook, nobody needed to know.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Jungkook wasn't trying to look brooding, dark, or mysterious. It was true that he only had a few friends in his 20 years of life. But that was mostly because he was very selective with the people he trusted.

 

 _For good reason,_  he thought as his mind went to his father, the guy who was supposed to protect him and Yoongi. But had only caused them years of damage.

 

For years, he only trusted Yoongi. It took Bambam and Yugyeom their whole high school life for Jungkook to finally trust them.

 

Which was why it came as a great shock to him when he felt an overwhelming tenderness for a stranger. He was in the middle of distracting Bambam so he could take some of his fries. Which was ok, because Bambam always orders too much and what kind of friend would he be if he let Bambam eat all that trans fat on his own. Jeon Jungkook was just being a good, caring friend.

 

 

He was careful to only take the ones without hot sauce because Bambam usually got crazy with hot sauce. Jungkook blamed Thailand for that.

 

If he tried describing this scene in the future, he'd say it felt as if a magnet force him to look up, poiting to where a boy stood at the other end of the cafeteria. He couldn't stop the sudden urge to protect, be a shield and harm anyone before they could bring harm.

 

He shouldn't be feeling that for someone who wasn't Yoongi or Bambam or Yugyeom. He was overwhelmed by the intensity of it, as if it could drive his body forward..

 

Jungkool knew desire, had felt it for countless individuals. And he knew this wasn't just desire.

 

He could only look harder, in hopes that an answer would just pop up in his brain like a big neon banner with glitters.

 

"Put those fries back, or you're losing that hand, Jeon Jungkook" It was only Bambam's threat that jerked Jungkook out of his musings. 

 

Bambam was glaring at him, unaware that Yugyeom  _also_ had a mouthful of his fries. Or maybe Bambam knew and was letting Yugyeom off the hook because Bambam had a huge crush on Yugyeom. Unjustice, was what it was.

 

Jungkook did drop the fries slowly, though, raising both hands in surrender, before turning to look again. He shouldn't have felt disappointed that the other boy had already looked away.

 

Jeongguk forced the organ in his chest to settle. It was probably for the best, ignoring irrational thoughts had kept him safe all these years, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It was approaching midnight when Taehyung got back to his dorm. He usually arrived before Jimin because of his roommate's dance rehearsals but he thought that Jimin would be home when he got back.  
  
He got a happy few hours with his friends. It left him cheerful but he was bone tired. Jimin still wasn't home, which was okay because he had his own life. Taehyung always tried to get Jimin into his friend group, but his roommate was an introvert.  
  
When he wasn't rehearsing, Jimin often spent time in the library. Jimin's obvious thirst for knowledge often baffled Taehyung.  
  
That night, Taehyung dreamed of friends, but not the friends he knew. There were two, a smaller one who was blond and another taller one with dark hair and tender, brown eyes. He felt the adrenaline of a fight and watchful eyes on his back, always making sure that Taehyung was unharmed.  
  
When he woke up, the dream went out of his mind as he noticed more the absence of loud footsteps. Jimin still wasn't home and Taehyung was starting to get worried. He wondered if he should report it to their RA, but Jimin hated things getting blown out of proportion. He hated attention. Maybe his roommate just had a wild night. Or maybe his roommate left the dorm earlier while he was still asleep.  
  
So Taehyung settled for texting Jimin. Multiple texts of R U OK and UR ASS BETTER REPLY SOON OR IM TELLING THE RA.  
  
Taehyung showered and Jimin still hasn't replied which was ok, Taehyung tried to convince himself. He kept his phone close the whole day and he knew his friends were worried of how absent minded he was.  
  
Taehyung ditched his friends to get home early, he figured he could explain his behavior to his friends tomorrow. He just had to make sure that Jimin was okay. He waited for a couple more hours and it was around 7PM when he decided that it wqs definitely time to panic and tell the RA.   
  
  
Most RA's were very lenient and hardly cared about residents unless somebody or something was on fire.  
  
Not Kim Junmyun. Sure, he was lenient with curfew and attendance check. But he cared for the residents and was friendly with most of them.  
  
He was just as worried as Taehyung when the latter told him about Jimin. They checked his emergency contacts but they couldn't be reached either. Taehyung call all of Jimin's friends that he knew of and Junmyun asked the residents to come to the office if they knew anything. If Jimin was okqy, he was definitely going to hate this. But Taehyung figured it was his own damn fault for not replying.  
  
Two hours had past when Junmyun decided it was time to ask for the help of the campus police and form a search party. Taehyung was desperate to be part of it but Junmyun ordered him to stay in case Jimin came back.  
  
When he went back to his room, however, there were two strange men poking around his room.  
  
The taller one went to Taehyung's side of the room and inspected Taehyung's dirty clothes from last night.  
  
"Are mundanes usually uncaring of their filth?" The man asked in disgust.  
  
"Your Highness, please  we must not be derailed. We cannot stay for long," the other man answered.  
  
  
"It's useless, Joon. This aren't my brother's things," the first one despaired. "We can't find anything here."  
  
Taehyung tried to discreetly escape but both of them turned when Taehyung took just a single step back.  
  
The second one, Joon, tried to hide the second one with his body while a hand went to his belt.  
  
Taehyung was just now noticing the very huge sword hanging there.  
  
Taehyung reached for the door but the first one clicked his fingers and the door sealed shut.  
  
Taehyung reached for the best weapon in a dorm room which was Jimin's metal hangers. Admittedly, his choices were very limited.  
  
"Drop the weapon and speak." The man ordered, "Who are you?"  
  
Taehyung gawked. " _You_ are in my room! Who the hell  _are you!"  
_  
The first one stared at Taehyung. "Joon, wait," he said while trying to move tbe other aside. "I sense a connection."  
  
"Your Highness, please get back," the other one pleaded.  
  
He now noticed that only one of them, the one who had drawn a sword, was wearing an armor of shining white. The other one wore a robe of royal blue silk; he spoke and moved regally.  
  
"No, he  _is_  the mundane that Hobi spoke of," he insisted. "We can use him to track my brother!"  
  
"No, you can't!" Taehyung protested. "No using me allowed."  
  
"Are you not Taehyung?"  
  
Taehyung stared blankly.  
  
"You are. In behalf of Hobi, I am here to collect on a debt."  
  
"Excuse me," Taehyung said when he found his voice. "But the only debt I have are my school loans."  
  
The man merely looked annoyed. "I spoke of the debt of life you have acquired in Faerie."  
  
"Your Highness," said the other man. "He doesn't remember."  
  
 _Faerie_.  
  
The word was familiar to Taehyung, it was like having a word at the tip of his tongue. He understood it, but couldn't explain it.  
  
"Then what must I do, Joon! We need him to save Jimin."  
  
 _Jimin._  
  
"Jimin? Are you talking about Park Jimin?"  
  
Both of them swiveled to look at him.  
  
The royal shrieked his outrage. " _Park Jimin?!_ He is of royal-"  
  
Joon put a hand on the his shoulder to stop his prptests. "My Prince, the mundane is not of Faerie. He doesn't serve the throne."  
  
"You know Jimin!" Tahyung approached. "What happened to him?"  
  
"Do you swear to offer aid if we do?" Joon asked.  
  
"I do, if you can prove it."  
  
"Hold my hand," the other one gestured to his outstreched arm.  
  
Taehyung looked at Joon, who was still trying to pull his companion behind him and who still had his sword drawn.  
  
"No way," he protested. "He's gonna stab me!"  
  
He turned to look at Joon. "Joon, sheath your sword."  
  
"Your Highness, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gonna use my connection to Faerie to get some of his memories back."  
  
Joon looked stunned. "You can't do that! Your brothers and sisters will sense your Magick, it'll put you in danger."  
  
  
But the man merely stepped away from Joon. "Not if it is done for only a short time. Joon, I need to save my brother."  
  
The prince approached him and held Taehyung's hand between his own.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Then he saw the prince's irises turn completely white and felt a surge of energy go through him.  
  
He saw visions of crystal night skies and cascading waterfalls.  
  
He saw trees bearing leaves of many colors.  
  
He saw four people, Jimin's build was familiar but his clothes and the way he moved weren't.  
  
But what he saw most was raven-dark hair and smiling brown eyes. He felt warm, strong arms around him on cold nights that spoke of comfort and safety. He felt the steadfast beat of another heart that reassured him more than any words could.  
  
It was over too soon. Taehyung stumbled back when the prince let go.  
  
"Wha- what was that-"  
  
"Those are bits of the memories that were been taken when you left Faerie," the prince explained. "You were able to reach Faerie through me, but I could only give you a small fraction of it."  
  
Joon moved beside the prince. "Will you come now?"  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
The prince beamed. "Many thanks, I will not forget this. Joon, call the wind right away!"  
  
Joon went to pull open their windows and reached a hand outside. He offered the other one to the prince and Taehyung.  
  
Taehyung reached forward when he realized a terrible thing. "Wait! I don't even know your name yet!"  
  
The prince smiled. "I am Jin, Eldest Prince of the Court, and Jimin's brother."  
  
Taehyung reached for the prince's hand and felt himself being pulled from all directiond; he was very close to puking.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

 

When they finally landed after what felt like a traumatizing eternity, Taehyung felt another force run through him. _  
  
  
"Breathe"  
_  
Joon's hands were on his shoulder, anchoring him. Taehyung was gasping for breath.  
  
He saw similar images to what he saw in his dorm room, but these were more vivid. He felt more the laughter and joy and pain and heartbreak all at once.  
  
Joon was breathing with him. Taehyung tried to copy his every inhale and exhale as memory after memory assaulted his senses.  
  
"Your memories are tied to Faerie,"  the prince was saying. "I should have warned you that they may be coming back,"   
  
Taehyung bent his head between his thighs because he heard that it was helpful in panic attack. It took him a few more moments of gasping before normalcy came back to his lungs.  
  
"Your memories will gradually come back the longer you stay in Faerie."  
  
Taehyung looked at the prince's offered hand. He took it.  
  
"I have the feeling that you intentionally forgot."  
  
The prince regarded him. "Why would I want to hurt someone dear to my brother, for whom he chose the mortal world over Faerie?"  
  
Taehyung decided to file it for future use and ignore it at the present.  
  
He was still unsteady on his feet, but he could now clearly see what he didn't notice when his brain was overloaded.  
  
_Beautiful_  was an understatement. Taehyung could imagine Jimin born and growing up here. He would've fit right in with all these beauty.  
  
The place looked like the amalgamation of the best things from the four seasons. Leaves of different colors fell down from tall trees, yet Taehyung could also see falling snow flakes reflecting the light of different colors. He could hear the echo of cascading water nearby and smell the breeze of the ocean from the opposite direction.  
  
Butterflies carrying what seemed like transparent wings fluttered in front of him, as if beckoning him to touch them. Taehyung, mesmerized,  reached out a hand obediently.  
  
Jin slapped his hand away before he could touch them. "Do not touch anything in Faerie, unless I tell you so."  
  
Taehyung nodded, still a little dazed,  and turned when he heard the rustle of leaves. A guy in a white tunic was leaning against the trunk of a tree. He had brown trousers that looked like it was the softest material to touch. He had pointed ears and brown hair. And, when he looked at Taehyung, he saw orange-brown eyes staring back at him. It was the collor of fallen leaves in Autumn. Taehyung remembered a friend in those eyes.  
  
"Welcome back to Faerie, Tae."  
  
\----------------  
  
"Hobi," the prince greeted as he approached. "It is lovely to see you again."  
  
"Your Highness, I remember telling you to bring back one of Jimin's material things," Hobi teased. "Yet you bring me a mortal."  
  
"Hobi, this is Taehyung, a mortal friend of Jimin. None of his material things were tied to Jimin, but I sensed a connection between him and the mortal. I believe you've met?"  
  
Hobi turned to Taehyung. "We have, but I take it yhat you don't remember."  
  
Taehyung turned red. "I'm - I  _am_  sorry. Apparently I disappoint everyone with my memory."  
  
He smiled wider. "No offense taken, of course. Does this mean I can tell you anything and you would believe me?"  
  
Taehyung grinned back. "I'd have no choice but to believe, although I would draw the line on naked stories."  
  
Hobi laughed. "I believe I have those too. I remember -"  
  
"What an admirable reunion indeed," the prince interrupted. "But I do remember that we might be in danger by staying outside. Would you -"  
  
Joon elbowed the prince. "Your Highness, behave."  
  
"Your Highness, you are correct indeed," Hobi said. "We must go quickly."  
  
Hobi led and Taehyung followed. Namjoon stayed in the rear guard.  
  
They walked towards the forest; inside the thick of trees  there were no falling snowflakes and the sound of the waterfalls felt farther. There were onky the falling leaves of different colors.  
  
Taehyung had always found the colors of cherry blossoms beautiful and he had always found comfort in the orange of falling leaves during Autumn.  
  
But the forest were not only full of oranges and cherries. They had the entire pastel spectrum and dark colors. He would've believed that the colors would clash, but they blended in harmony.   
  
The crystal-winged butterflies still fluttered close but stayed a safe distance away from them. Taehyung wondered if this was because of the prince.  
  
He also wondered if it was all a bizzare dream. A few hkurs ago, he was frantically searching for his best friend who he hadn't been sure was in danger.  
  
Now, he was in a supernatural world, following strangers on some sort of rescue mission.  
  
It was strange to be aware that he was in another world, but for it to still feel vaguely familiar.  
  
It was also strange to accept that he somehow had some of his memories taken from him.  
  
Hobi stopped in front of a wooden hut and Taehyung stopped with him. He reached for the door and it opened as if recognizing Hobi.  
  
"Get inside, everyone."  
  
Taehyung stepped inside after Hobi. "Welcome to my humble abode. Tae, do you remember staying here?"  
  
Taehyung looked around. Hobi's house was simple: his living room had shelves of books, soft-looking sofas, and a small fireplace. Taehyung could see a door leading to the kitchen and two more closed doors which he assumed were bedrooms.  
  
It looked warm and cozy, like home.  
  
"I don't, I'm sorry. But it looks lovely."  
  
Hobi smiled. "Many thanks."  
  
"Hobi, if we may ask for one more favor, could you keep the mortal with you for some time? We must return to the Court before anyone takes note of the Prince's absence," Joon asked.  
  
"Of course! Tae is very welcome here."  
  
The two of them left after thanking Hobi one more time. Hobi moved to the kitchen and Taehyung followed, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Do you want tea?" Hobi asked as he placed a water on a pot.  
  
"Yes please. I don't think I've drank anything today."  
  
Hobi smiled. "You were more vigilant the first time you were here."  
  
Taehyung paused, "Oh, um, any reason why I shouldn't drink?"  
  
"Not really," Hobi mused. "I live at the borders, nothing you drink from around here would enslave you to the whims of Faerie."  
  
Silence descended around them.   
  
"Forgive me if I am being insensitive," Hobi said hesitantly. "But are you still with Jungkook?"  
  
Taehyung gaped. "Still with Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook?" Hobi looked at him with pity. "How do you know him?"  
  
"I take it that you have also forgotten," he said sadly. "I've warned you of the possibility but I feel guilty nonetheless. I know him because he and his brother were with you when you first wandered here."  
  
Taehyung had thought that the boy from his visions looked familiar, but his brain was having a hard time processing this.  
  
"You formed a strong bond while here in Faerie," Hobi explained. "I told you that you might forget each other wheb you returned to the mortal world, but both of you hoped, and so did I, that you would find your way back to each other."  
  
Taehyung leaned on the counter. He didn't know what to do with his newfound knowledge.  
  
"A strong bond? Do you mean-"  
  
"Yes," Hobi answered. "I believe you loved each other. It is rare to find two people whose souls were tied as yours were." Taehyung felt the pity in Hobi's eyes.  
  
He felt as if he'd lost something that he didn't even know he had until now.  
  
"I'd assumed it didn't happen since he's not with you now."  
  
"We're not together,"he answered quietly. "Thank you for telling me, but I don't know how to feel about all that."  
  
"That is understandable," Hobi said. "Your feelings are your feelings and oftentimes, feelings are irrational."  
  
Taehyung nodded and silence descended on them again.  
  
This time, Taehyung didn't mind or notice. His mind were a whirlwind of memories that didn't feel his. There were too many emotions to process that he just felt numb a little.  
  
Hobi handed him a warm cup of tea and he took it gratefully.  
  
"You should sleep, the prince wil not be back till morning."  
  
Hobi guided him to one of the bedrooms and he thanked him.  
  
The bed was a simple cot on the floor and it was comfortable to Taehyung's exhausted body. But his mind wouldn't let him sleep. Tje prince was right, the longer he stayed in Faerie, the more familiar things seemed.  
  
One of the hardest was to separate which ones were his true memories and which ones he had imagined.  
  
Even his sleep was fitful, his mind still not resting.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
_"Tae, it's late."  
_  
_Taehyung barely had to glance to know who the voice belonged to. It was still hushed, as quite as the night, one of the many things Taehyung had learned to love._  
  
_"Couldn't sleep."_  
  
_"Me neither," Jungkook said a he slid his arms carefully around Taehyung._  
  
_Taehyung closed his eyes to stop the onset of tears. He savored the feeling of comfort and security in Jungkook's arms, reminding himself that he might no longer have it in a few hours._  
  
_"I don't want to forget you, Guk," Taehyung said, just as hushed._  
  
_Jungkook squeezed him tighter, caging Taehyung in his arms. Jungkook wanted to comfort Taehyung, tell him it won't ever happen but he had never lied to Taehyung and he wasn't about to start now._  
  
_"Me neither, Tae. I can't remember how I lived without you."_  
  
_He turned Taehyung in his embrace, and stared at the soft, brown eyes that he loves so much. "Wait for me, Tae. I don't know how long it'll take but I can't forget you forever. I'll remember you when I see you, I know I will."_  
  
_"How do you know?" Taehyung asked, hoping to find his faith in the certtainty of Jungkook's voice._  
  
_Jungkook smiled, small and soft. "Because I love you too much to not know you. The universe will rearrange itself for us."_  
  
_Taehyunf's tears flowed freely, then. But he had Jungkook to catch every drop. "Wait for me, and don't fall for that Minho guy."_  
  
_"It was a long time ago!" Taehyung protested, resting his head above Jungkook's heart, it's steady beat reassuring him as it always had. "I'll remember you too, Guk. I love you so much."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
